


Like Family

by KnKreyke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Time Skip, dimitri is everyone's big brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnKreyke/pseuds/KnKreyke
Summary: Dimitri finds his true family at the academy.Instances of Dimitri acting as a brother towards his Blue Lions.





	Like Family

Dimitri refused to see another loved one be killed.

The fight was chaotic. Dimitri led with Byleth against Lonato and his soldiers. He kept watching on his comrades, especially Ashe. He knew this battle was hard on the young archer, and Dimitri was worried about him. Luckily, Ashe kept towards the back with Mercedes.

It wasn’t until Lonato was the last enemy standing that Ashe pushed his way to the front. He began speaking, but Dimitri did not hear a word, too busy trying to grab the archer and pull him back.

But he was too late.

He watched in horror as Lonato’s javelin was thrown, knocking Ashe back with a painful cry. Rage consumed Dimitri, and he rushed at Lonato. He felt an odd sense of pleasure as he felled the renegade noble. He watched as the light left the man’s eyes, marveling in the display of death.

“Ashe!”

Mercedes’s cry snapped him back to reality. He rushed to join them.

Ashe was unconscious, laying on a growing pool of his own blood. The javelin had broken in the fall with the remaining piece lodged in the boy’s stomach. His face showed no emotion, his chest barely moved. Dimitri froze at the sight, panic gripping him like a vice. 

The hectic atmosphere of crying and pleading became quiet as Professor Byleth approached her students. Mercedes was quietly trying to speak through tears, her hands trembling as she pet Ashe’s hair. She was still a novice magician; her healing magic was not powerful enough to help him. Byleth was silent as she examined her injured student. As carefully as she could, she pulled the javelin out and then quickly put pressure on the wound. The action caused Ashe to whimper, but his face remained still.

“He’ll be okay,” Byleth said after a moment. A sigh of relief was shared with the surrounding Blue Lions. “But there isn’t a moment to lose, we need to get back to the monastery.”

The professor began to lift Ashe into her arms, pausing when Dimitri stepped forward.

“I’ll take him,” he said in a quiet voice. Byleth gave him a small smile.

As carefully as he could, Dimitri gathered Ashe in arms. The boy’s head lolled, coming to rest against the prince’s shoulder. It was comforting to feel Ashe’s faint breath against his neck, reassuring Dimitri that he was alive.

______

“Dimitri!”

The prince was startled awake. He had fallen asleep in the same chair he refused to move from since Ashe was brought to the infirmary. Dimitri glanced at the bed beside him, relieved to see the archer was still peacefully sleeping.

Mercedes put something on the bedside table, sighing. “It’s been three days, Your Highness. Please, go rest properly.”

“I can't,” was his simple reply.

“Manuela said he won’t wake up for a few more days so he can heal. He’ll still be here when you visit tomorrow.” With that, Mercedes grabbed Dimitri’s arm with surprising strength, lifting him from the chair and leading him to the door. There was little he could do to resist, he was exhausted. As it turned out, napping every once in a while in a wooden chair wasn’t very restful.

He allowed Mercedes to walk him to his room. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly as they made their way slowly through the halls.

“It’s alright,” she replied with a sigh. “You’re worried about him. I am as well, but he wouldn’t want us to put our lives on hold to fret over him. You know it would make Ashe feel terrible.”

He had to agree. “I just can’t help it. Ashe, and all the Blue Lions, you’ve become a family to me. I can’t help but fret over someone who I see as a baby brother.”

Mercedes smiled. “I know Dimitri. You’re family to us as well.”

He let her guide him into his room. She sat him down on his bed and began searching for a clean set of clothes. Once found, she sat them next to him.

“I’ll give you your privacy, but if you need any help I’ll be right outside the door.” 

Dimitri watched her. He smiled to himself, glad to know his new family cared for him, just as much as he cared for them.


End file.
